Please Come Back
by Hetty1204
Summary: Katara leaves Aang without telling him why. It's been five years and now she's hoping to patch up the hole between them...
1. The Letter

Please come back Katara. I need you, I love you. I can't live without you.

It had been 5 years. 5 long years since the waterbender had left the Avatar. The note she had written had torn his heart out and ripped it to pieces.

_Dear Aang,_

_I have to leave. There's someone else I love who needs me more than you do right now. I wish I could stay but I can't risk another's life because of my selfish desires. Please don't wait for me Aang. Find someone else who makes you happy. Get over me. Love again._

_Katara_

She left taking a piece of him with her. She had created a hole that only she could fill. The week after she left was hard for the young airbender. He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't sleep. He would just sit staring out the window. Every time he saw the moon it was a reminder of how much she meant to him. He still loved her of course. He didn't think he would ever stop. After a few months he finally reached the conclusion that she wasn't coming back. So he went back to his normal routine as the Avatar and tried his best to forget about her.

He decided forgetting was harder than facing the Phoenix King..

End of chapter 1! Don't worry it gets better with loads of Kataangst and Kataang :) Hope you liked it!


	2. The Confrontation

Here we go guys next chapter :)

Katara's POV

"Mummy! Mummy! Look what I can do!" my four year old daughter, Kya, squealed. I groaned and sat up and saw her staring at me with those stormy grey eyes. How much it hurt to look at her and not have Aang beside me but I had to leave for Kya's safety, she meant more to me than my own.

"What is it you wanted me to look at sweetie?" I said trying to keep the irritation from creeping into my voice as I'd only gotten two hours sleep last night and now I was being woken up to look at something.

"I can make dees pebwles spin awound in a circle!" Of course I didnt believe her. I mean only Aang, the last airbender, could do that. But then she demonstrated what she meant and...I had to believe her. I knew what this meant. It meant I had to see him again, tell him how much I love him and tell him why I left.

"Kya that's amazing!," She just stood there with a smug looking grin plastered all over her face,"Erm Kya how would you feel about a trip to the Earth Kingdom?" Her face lit up immediately and she started running around saying:

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Well go grab you're suitcase and I'll come and help you pack ok?"

"Ok!" *Groan* this is going to be the hardest thing I've ever done.

Aang's POV

I am currently in the Earth Kingdom because Kuei,the Earth King, decided to throw me a ball to celebrate my 21st birthday. I can't say I'm excited because I'm really not. I mean really, it's just an excuse for him to find me another bride. Ugh, I hate them all. I just want Katara, my dear sweet Katara. But I can't have her. She's with someone else. I guess I'll just try and hide before the ball. Wait I can't do that, I'm the Avatar for spirits sake. Protector of the world hiding because he doesn't want to go to a ball. I guess I'll just wait and see what fate brings but right now I'm going to bed.

KNOCK KNOCK

I sat up groggily, wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"Avatar Aang?"

"Come in!"

"I'm so sorry to disturb you but there is someone at the palace doors saying she knows you." Confusion must have been apparent on my face because he said, with a smirk,

"Follow me." I grabbed my shoes and put them on then followed the servant through the winding corridors until we arrived at the doors. The guards pushed them open to reveal a beautiful woman with a child running about, jumping on the guards. I snickered. This made the child distracted giving the woman a chance to grab her. I laughed this time making both the woman and child look at me and that's when I realised who it was...Katara.

Katara's POV

We walked up to the palace doors and were greeted by the guards-who knew who I was. I told them that I needed to see the Avatar and not to tell him who I was before he got here. The guards nodded and shouted to one of the servants who sped away down one of the corridors. I remembered being here with Aang, remembered what we did here. I blushed at the thought.

"Mummy? Why has you're face gone awl wed?" I sighed. Sometimes she's too observant for her own good.

"Er because mummy's too warm." It wasn't a complete lie. I mean I'd been living in the South pole for five years and being here in the heat of Summer was a little to much to bear. I was about to talk to Kya again but saw she was jumping on some of the guards. I facepalmed.

"Kya!," she stopped jumping on the guards and started running around in circles,"Kya stop it!" this only encouraged her. I was in such a state that I didn't notice the doors opening to reveal him. I only noticed when I heard someone laughing. This distracted Kya enough for me to grab her and hold her upside down.

"Gotcha!" then I looked up to see the man I loved looking at us and laughing. He stopped immediately after our eyes met. Kya struggled and escaped but because she was upside down she used airbending to right herself. Aang didn't notice. We were too lost in each other after five years of separation. But we were snapped out of it when the second airbender in the world decided to speak up.

"Mummy who is that man?" she asked tugging at my sleeve. I looked down at her. It was obvious to anyone who knew the Avatar personally that Kya was his daughter. I mean she looked like him, smiled that great, big, goofy, grin, laughed like him, acted like him and even shared the same bending. I had to tell them. I picked her up and held her...the right way up.

"He, Kya, is you're father."

End of part 2. Hoped you enjoyed it! I personally like this chapter better than the first one but I'll leave that decision to you. :)


	3. The Truth Becomes Clearer

Here we go. The next chapter. Enjoy! :)

_"He, Kya is you're father."_

Aang's POV

I stopped breathing, my heart skipped a beat and I nearly fainted. Katara, my ex girlfriend had just told me that the child was mine as well. The child wriggled out of Katara's grip and started running towards me while Katara pretended to be fascinated by a rock on the ground. I can't believe after all these years she hadn't told me I was a father. Maybe she didn't tell me because her new lover didn't want her to or maybe...

"Oof!" The child grabbed me cutting off my air supply for the second time that day.

"Daddy!" She put her arms around me, well she couldn't quite fit her arms around my waist but still. She looked up at me and any doubt I'd had that this child was mine vanished. She had the air nomads grey eyes and a perfect blend of mine and Katara's skin tones. She was...perfect.

Katara's POV

As soon as I'd said it I felt a huge weight drop off my shoulders. I didn't look up. Kya wriggled out of my arms and ran over to him. I looked at a rock to say that I was done talking right now. I heard her shout 'Daddy!'. I wanted to curl up in a hole. She was too young to understand the complications between me and Aang. I remembered everything we'd been though together. All the pain, joy, love and heartbreak. I sighed. I looked up and saw them hugging. I released a second breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding. Then it started to get awkward.

"Mummy come over here!" Damn. That girl was gonna get me in a whole lot of trouble. I shuffled over towards them, still not looking up at them as I pretended to be fascinated by a bush in the palace gardens. Not the best inanimate object to choose but then neither was the rock. Kya jumped out of Aang's embrace, walked over and took my hand. I squeezed it and she squeezed back. She giggled and I couldn't help but look at her and smile. Her laugh was so innocent, unaffected by the hundred year war Aang fought so hard to end. Aang cleared his throat and I dared a look up at him. I felt tears stinging my eyes. A tear rolled down my cheek and I wiped it away. More decided to take it's place.

"Mummy why are you crying?"

"I'll tell you when you're old enough to understand sweetie." I surprised myself by saying a full sentence without my voice breaking. She pouted and I smiled. She was so cute.

She spotted something and before I had time to find out that it was Momo she was off. With the help of airbending she caught up with him easily. I was about to go after her but Aang stopped me by putting a hand on my shoulder.

"She'll be fine." I knew she would but I wouldn't. Without her I felt small and helpless like the child she was. I nodded at him.

Aang's POV

Kya took off like the wind and it took me a minute to realise that she was chasing Momo. My jaw dropped as a second revelation hit me. Kya was an airbender. Katara was about to go after her but I put my hand on her shoulder to stop her. I had so many unanswered questions.

"She'll be fine." She still looked unsure but she nodded. I had to ask the biggest question. It was now or never. I took a deep breath.

"Why did you leave?" Her eyes widened and she looked as if she was about to bolt but she didn't. She turned away from me. Her hands cupped her elbows. She looked worried as if what she said would affect her badly in some way but finally she turned back to me with tear stained cheeks and whispered:

"I'm sorry."

I know, I know Aang's POV is really short but the next part really needs to be told in Katara's POV.

Katara's POV

"Why did you leave?" I felt my eyes grow big and felt the urge to run away from him but then that would be the same as what I did five years ago wouldn't it? So I stayed but I turned around and cupped my elbows with my hands. I didn't know what to say that would make him understand and what wouldn't make him hate me. Tears continued to roll down my cheeks.I turned back around and said the two words I'd wanted to say for five years.

"I'm sorry." His face went blank, no emotion whatsoever and that's when I cracked. I burst out crying. He didn't understand. He would never understand. I could see that now. I sat down on the ground and hugged my knees to my chest and wept.

That's when the first physical contact was made between us after five years. He hugged me. I jumped backwards. I didn't deserve it. After all the suffering and pain I put him through I didn't deserve to be hugged. His face went from blank to hurt as he sat there on the ground. That's when my daughter saved me. She came running back with Momo in her arms a grin plastered all over her face.

"Look Mummy. Look Daddy. I found a wemur." We both looked at her. She was blissfully unaware of what had just happened between me and her father. I had to talk to him. He deserved to know.

"Aang, I have to talk to you." I stood up.

"Mummy who's Aang." I ignored her and kept staring at him until he finally looked at me. He had tear stained cheeks. My heart ached. I held out my hand but he shook his head. He stood up.

"Aang please. You need to understand-"

"No Katara, you need to understand. Do you know how much pain you put me through after you left? No you probably don't. You never loved me." I couldn't believe he'd just said that. Anger bubbled from inside me.

"Aang! I do love you! Do you know how hard it was for me after I left to look after our child without you? No you don't because I had to keep her from you, ok!?" I glared at him. There was no way he was going to leave thinking that he was the only one who'd suffered.

"Why did you have to keep our child from me Katara? Was it because you felt guilty that you'd had a child with someone you hated but knew loved you!?" That was it. I was way past anger. I was furious. I knew I would say something I would regret but I just glared at him and said darkly:

"Our child was going to be killed because of what you are Aang, because you're the Avatar. I was threatened by many people in the streets. One person even attacked me on my way home. Like I said I love you but you're so blinded by hurt that you can't see that." His mouth was opening and closing like he was trying to say something but he couldn't find the words.

"Mummy?" Kya whispered. I looked at her and realised we'd just had an argument in front of her. I gasped then knelt down and hugged her.

"We're not done talking Aang." I said whilst standing up.

Hope you liked it! :)


	4. The Break

Next chapter

Aang's POV

"We're not done talking Aang." She said as she held Kya in her arms. My mind was foggy. Funny how she could still do that to me after five years of separation. I needed time to think about this. I didn't want to say anything stupid that might result in someone getting hurt...again. I steeled myself and replied,

"For today we are as I have to get ready for the ball tonight. Feel free to come but I do not want to continue this conversation until I have thought about everything." She huffed in response.

"Fine. But I'm not going to let you run away from this problem Aang. Kya needs you, she needs her father."

"I know that which is why I'm not going to jump to any mad conclusions right now." As I was walking away I heard her comforting Kya and couldn't help but love them both. It took all of my strength and a little more not to run back to them and scoop them up in my arms.

"Aang!," Damn. Kuei. I turned to where the voice was coming from,"Aang you should be getting ready for the ball tonight! I have invited all of the finest eligible women in Ba Sing Se for you to pick a bride."

"Kuei, I invited Katara." I said bluntly. He looked surprised.

"Katara? As in Master Katara? The one who left you five years ago?"

"Yes. That Katara."

"Well that's great! Have you two finally worked out what was going on between you?"

"Erm I guess you could say that...," I said whilst scratching the back of my head,"Anyway you said yourself that I need to get ready for tonight so I better get going." I said using airbending to sprint away from the Earth King.

**Sorry it's really short and that I haven't updated in ages. I just didn't know how to write this chapter. Anyway the next one will be much longer**.

**Hetty**.


	5. The Birthday Ball Part One

**First off I have to say I am sooo sorry for the wait guys. I just couldn't think of anything to write about. I serious writers block and you were the guys that suffered for it. Anyway I am happy give announce the next chapter!**

**I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender but I wish I did :)**

Katara's POV

I stared dumbfounded at Aang as he turned and left. Kya started to whimper and I immediately started to comfort her. I had a strong shell on the outside but on the inside I was breaking down. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry or scream or shout. I was lost. I started to walk away from the palace, Kya still in my arms. I decided to stop by the Jasmine Dragon for a cup of tea and Iroh's words of wisdom.

As soon as I saw the shop I felt a wave of relief wash over me. As I entered I was welcomed by the sweet aromas of Iroh's teas. Kya had visibly relaxed and was now struggling to get out of my grasp. I put her down and she rushed over to her 'Uncle'.

"Well hello there little one."

"Uncle!"

Iroh hugged Kya and I felt tears sting my eyes again. No I would not cry. I had to stay strong for Kya. I had to. I kept saying this over and over again but still one tear betrayed me. I put on my best fake smile and walked over to the two.

"Hey Iroh." He looked at me and smiled. His eyes understanding. I had written to Iroh before about Kya and they had met once before when Kya had been three. I had come to him for help and he had told me to follow my heart. So it seems as if my heart wanted to break Aang's.

Iroh led us through to the back room and sat down with Kya in his lap. I sat down awkwardly. It was silent for a moment before Iroh broke the ice.

"So Katara, what brings you here?"

"I need advice." I replied. May as well get this over with.

"On what?" I let out a sigh.

"IkindasortajusttoldAangabout Kya." It came out all as one word and I was surprised when Iroh answered.

"And what did he say?"

"He loved her." I found my eyes following a bug on the floor.

"So what's the problem?" I looked up tears in my eyes.

"We had an argument about...that day and then he left." I couldn't hold them in this time. I burst into tears and started saying things about the ball tonight. Iroh shushed me. Not in the way to be quiet but in the way that says everything will be alright.

"I think you should go."

"What?!" I was not expecting Iroh to say that. I though he'd give me some parable or metaphor or something.

"I think you should go."

"But..but..what about Kya? I can't take her with me!"

"I'll look after her." Damn. I just knew he would say that.

"Fine." I agreed solemnly.

"How about you go and buy something nice to wear and then you can come back and we'll judge whether you should wear it or not. Hmm?"

"Ok. Ok. Spirits I'm going." I stood up and left the tea shop and went shopping for a dress that would pass in the eyes of the 'judges'.

Aang's POV

Ugh. What did I do to deserve this? Why couldn't I just blow out candles on a cake or something? If I didn't pick a bride tonight the councils just going to pick a non-bending female. Might as well get this over with. I stepped through the doors leading to the ballroom and felt every pair of eyes on me. Kuei had picked my nomad robes but he'd modified them a bit to flatter me as much as possible and I guess it worked.

I took my seat next to Kuei at the head table and e leaned over and whispered in my ear,

"See anyone you like?" I scanned the ballroom finding no one that really stuck out from the crowd. That's until the doors opened again and a beautiful woman stepped in. Our eyes met and for the first time I felt complete.

**Dun dun dun. How will it end? Will it be Katara that stepped through the doors or some other woman? Well stay tuned to find out!**


End file.
